


Robot girls give good head

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Insert, Sex Robots, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Labrys needs a test run for her new mouth apparatus.Obviously, she wants a dick to test it. You're more than willing to help her, right?





	Robot girls give good head

**Author's Note:**

> Literally something I came up with in the middle of the night. I noticed I hadn't put it up in many places, so I figured I should at least share it here. Based off a late-night drawing I did here: https://djdrawsthings.tumblr.com/post/171107779686/scanned-the-pic-from-last-night-because-this-came

Looking down, you smirked as you saw the machine, no, the _girl_ , sucking on your cock. Damn, it felt good.

“Good, it seems sucking cock is in your programming,” you tell her. The girl, once an anti-shadow suppression weapon, the one known as Labrys, hummed as her head bobbed on your meat. Even though she was mechanical, the geniuses who designed her made her mouth more unique and natural compared to the rest of her metal body. It was more human-like, and even though it was synthetic, Labrys’s mouth was more than fuckable.

You had her head in your hands, making sure she wouldn’t try and leave your dick unattended. However, it seemed she didn’t have that in her plans anyway, as she was intensely focused on sucking you dry anyway. As you started face-fucking her, your balls slapped against her chin, and despite the fact that you were essentially fucking a giant robot, you enjoyed it more to overlook the fact that your dick was going into a metal imitation of a woman.

You fucked the femme for a decent while, before you finally shot your first load of cum down her throat. You weren’t completely sure if she could swallow your seed like that, or if it’d cause any damage to her insides, but it didn’t stop you either, as you came balls deep in her throat.

As you pulled out, Labrys didn’t seem to cough or anything to indicate that she was affected by you cumming in her mouth.

“There’s one successful test!” she tells you, with some of your cum dripping from the side of her lips. She bent over and turned around, lifting her skirt to reveal the next apparatus you designed for her and her sister. “Now, let’s test this next!” she says excitedly. A slot, no, a vagina, waited for you next.

Well, you weren’t gonna get results from just looking.


End file.
